Angel Keeping Watch
by Fogged Tears
Summary: Kenny has been keeping watch over Cartman from Heaven, and though Cartman's still in love with Kenny a year after his death, he's finding it hard to remain completely loyal to his past love with Wendy in the picture.


**A/N: **This is not a one-shot, so there will be more. I realized it kind of seemed like it could be the end, but it won't be. Reviews are loved and appreciated!

* * *

**Angel Keeping Watch**

Kenny had always watched over his best friend from Heaven since the day he'd died. Kenny was a high-ranking angel now, and when danger came in Cartman's way, Kenny would manage to stop it. Keeping him safe was full-time work, and Kenny never stopped his self-appointed job for fear what could happen if he looked away for just a second.

Heaven was the second most beautiful thing in existence to Kenny... he never spoke this out loud, because the fact made him cry. The most beautiful thing in the entire universe was Eric Cartman. Girls would giggle and boys would tease about Cartman's appearance, just because he was overweight, and Kenny loathed all of them.

No one saw what was so amazing about his only love. Kenny rested his chin dreamily on his hands as he peered down to the Earth to watch what he was doing now....

Eric Cartman was sitting on his bed eating a bowl of chicken and dumpling soup. Ms. Cartman came into the room and smiled fondly at her son.

"How's the soup, hon?"

"It's great, Mom, thanks...." Kenny couldn't hear the words that were spoken on Earth, but he could see the slight smile that came onto Cartman's face and he smiled a bit himself.

"Feel better, sweetie," Ms. Cartman said as she left the room and shut the door behind her. Cartman nodded at the closed door and let out a soft sigh. She didn't even know half of what was bothering him. All she thought was wrong was the cold he'd come down with, but really, his heart was aching from unimaginable pain of missing Kenny.

He'd been mean to Kenny most of his life, but they'd always been best friends, and in the few months before his death they'd become even more than that. Cartman loved Kenny with all of his heart, and it was really bringing him down. It had been a year, yet somehow people expected him to get over it by now....

It had been such a shock the morning after Kenny had died that he wasn't back. Cartman had kept praying that it was just taking longer than normal, he had begged God to send Kenny back to him, but Kenny never came. Kenny had left Cartman alone in the cruel world.

Until he'd reunited with Wendy... Wendy had been sweet to him, she'd helped him ease some of the pain. She was the only person he really could count on. While Kyle and Stan were distressed about Kenny's death too, they didn't spend the time to comfort him, they only comforted each other.

'_So much for me being their friend,' _Cartman thought with a trace of irritation. But he didn't need them so long as he had Wendy, she was a better friend than either of them had ever been. _'It's a shame Kenny never really got to know her... he would've really liked her, too.' _Those were Cartman's last thoughts before drifting into a peaceful sleep in which he'd dreamed he and Kenny were dancing together on clouds.

* * *

Wendy dropped by a few days later, a frown on her pretty features. "Why weren't you in school today?" She asked when she came into Cartman's room, noticing he was perfectly healthy. 

"I was feeling really bad..." he mumbled, not looking her directly in the eye. But she knew what he meant by it. She knew him better than anyone.

"It's Kenny again, isn't it?" She asked softly, looking into Cartman's sad face. "You can't stop thinking about him, can you?"

"No... I can't...." It was so rare for Cartman's emotions to be this strong, it really hurt Wendy to see him in this state.

"You'll see him again..." she said, still not raising her voice to be above a whisper. Both of them knew she meant in death, but she was mistaken. Something rare for her... to be wrong. Kenny was in Heaven, Cartman would be going to Hell... after all, he basically was Hitler. But all the same, her words made him feel a little better, he could pretend to himself for now that he _would _see him again.

"Thanks, Wendy... what would I do without you?" She beamed at his words.

"You'd be miserable all the time... now cheer up, we're going to hang out later. We'll go to a movie. I'll call later about what movie and what time," she said, her voice returning to it's cheery state, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Okay, well, I'll see you then, I guess."

* * *

If Cartman hadn't had Wendy's call to look forward to, he would've completely lost it. Cartman was going through his closet looking for a shirt when he came across a jacket he'd never realized was in his closet before.... Under a pile of clothes was an orange parka. _Kenny's._

He squeezed the jacket to his chest and let out a few tears.... He didn't know how the jacket had gone unnoticed in his closet for so long, but it was really emotional finding his best friend's jacket in his room.

"Why did you have to go, Kenny?" He whimpered softly, crying onto the jacket. "Why did God have to take you from me?"

"Eric, sweetie!" Ms. Cartman called up the stairs and Cartman stopped crying to listen to her. "Hon, a girl's on the phone for you!" Cartman picked up the phone in his room, he didn't even realize it had rang. From the second his mom said 'a girl' he knew it would be Wendy. He didn't talk to any other girls.

"Hey, Wendy," he greeted, forcing his voice to sound bright, and she bought it.

"Hey Cartman, so at six we're going to see Terrence and Philip: Fart Extravaganza." Cartman smiled from his room. It was a sign how much she wanted to cheer him up if she was willing to see Terrence and Philip who she hated.

"Great, Wendy, I'll see you then...." She'd distracted Cartman for a little bit from Kenny, but the second he hung up the phone he went back to crying over a jacket.

* * *

Kenny painfully watched tears fall from those gorgeous eyes, half hating the fact that it was his fault Cartman was crying, but the selfish half of him was glad Cartman still cared about him enough to cry.... Kenny was worried he was going to fade completely from Cartman's memory soon....

* * *

Cartman had found an outfit to wear (as he didn't want to be out in public in his night clothes), and he carefully tucked Kenny's jacket out of sight under his pillow. He slipped on his own jacket and then headed out the door to go by Wendy's house so they could walk to the theater together. 

She was looking for a pair of shoes when he rang the doorbell, so he had to patiently wait while she ran around cursing her clogs because it perhaps would've killed her to just wear a different pair of shoes. After about five minutes of this, she'd finally found them, and Cartman laughed.

"So are you ready to go, Wendy?" She stuck out her tongue.

"It _matters _what shoes I'm wearing," she said smoothly as they made their way out the door, but the first thing she did when they stepped out into the snow was fall over.

"I don't think those were the right ones to pick, then," Cartman chuckled as he helped her back up. She was pink in the cheeks, and Cartman felt insanely guilty that he was a little drawn to her. He promised to be Kenny's forever, but she was so hard to resist.

"Hmph," was all she had to say until they reached the movie theater and she paid for both of the tickets, refusing to let Cartman pay for himself.

"You know that normally guys pay for the girl, right?" Cartman said as he bought a large popcorn for them to share.

"Only on dates," Wendy said as they both headed to find seats so they could watch the movie. It was already a few minutes in when they sat down, but seeing as there was basically no plot and just a lot of farting, it wasn't hard to get caught up.

Whenever Cartman looked over at Wendy she was watching the movie with a bored expression, and Cartman made a mental note to himself to take Wendy to see some stupid chick flick since she was enduring this for him. The movie lasted for about an hour, but the part Cartman enjoyed most was when their hands touched accidentally when reaching for popcorn.

Cartman actually slapped himself when Wendy wasn't looking because his face was red and he was being unfaithful to Kenny.

'_If Kenny could see you now he'd be so mad... and you love him more than you like Wendy. So you have to get a grip!' _He told himself, wishing he could. They left the theater and the sky was darkening, and Cartman decided it would only be right to walk Wendy home.

"Thanks for coming to see the movie with me... and sorry I had to put you through an hour of fart-joke torture," Cartman said with a small laugh, but Wendy put on a fake look of surprise.

"I didn't hate it, it was fine!" She lied quickly, but Cartman snorted. "Okay, fine, I hated it, but it was okay 'cause I like hanging out with you."

"I like hanging out with you too, Wendy... but I almost wish I didn't."

"Why?" Wendy asked quickly, looking hurt.

"It's just... I feel like... like I'm being disloyal to Kenny," he realized how stupid this must have sounded to her, and she did look a little surprised.

"But Cartman, we're just _friends_..." she looked at Cartman's embarrassed face, "oh! Oh... I see.... I like you a lot Cartman, and I'd love to be with you... that way... but if you feel it wouldn't be right...."

They stopped walking, and Cartman and Wendy were blushing a lot as they looked at each other, and from Heaven Kenny's stomach gave a painful lurch. Wendy was now holding his hands... _holding his hands_! Kenny didn't need to be able to hear the words that were spoken between the two of them... when they leaned together and shared their first kiss with each other, all of Kenny's happiness dissolved as he understood exactly what their relationship was.

The one he and Cartman had once shared... his spot in Cartman's heart now belonged to _Wendy._

Back in South Park, rain suddenly began to pour from the sky. Cartman and Wendy ran hand in hand to the nearest building which was the library to get out from the rain.

"They say when it rains," Wendy said thoughtfully, looking out one of the windows inside the library to the sky outside, "it's because an angel is crying."


End file.
